


Go Ask Your Girlfriend

by narcissisticdelusions



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Blow Jobs, Cheating, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticdelusions/pseuds/narcissisticdelusions
Summary: The boy had cornered him under the bleachers and begged him for a ‘quick one’.“Go ask your girlfriend, I’m busy,” he had said, not even glancing up at the blond.“She’s not as good as you are, please, Georgie.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	1. Lunchbox Friends

**Author's Note:**

> all characters participating in sexual acts are 18+. partially inspired by Melanie Martinez's K-12 album. i felt like the dnf fandom needed more fwb so I wrote some.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds himself missing someone at a party.

Clay threaded his fingers through George’s hair and softly tugged. 

“Fuck—” A moan escaped his mouth, but he tried to muffle it by quickly placing the back of his other hand against his lips. His brows furrowed as he focused on the feeling of the other boy’s mouth around him.

George looked up at Clay and began to move his head faster, in a hurry to get him off. The late bell rang a few minutes ago and George couldn’t afford to miss much of his comp-sci class. He shouldn’t have agreed to this, but he couldn’t say no to Clay.

The boy had cornered him under the bleachers and begged him for a ‘quick one’.

“Go ask your girlfriend, I’m busy,” he had said, not even glancing up at the blond.

“She’s not as good as you are, please, Georgie.” George glanced up at Clay from where he was sitting on the grass, his laptop open on his lap. 

That was where he went wrong. Clay was leaning on a metal pole, and his arms were crossed, making his muscles hard to ignore. He was pouting like George had just denied him a candy bar and not a blowjob. 

Stupid football players and their stupid muscles. But maybe it was just _this_ stupid football player that he couldn’t say no to. 

“Can I come in your mouth? Please,” Clay could barely get the words out. He was putting all his focus on not coming until the boy at his feet gave some kind of indication that it was okay.

George hummed in approval and moved forward, feeling Clay hit the back of his throat. The pleasant feeling had him opening his eyes to look down at George. The feeling was too much and he couldn’t help himself as he tightened his grip in the brunette’s hair and thrusted his hips. 

A quick sorry tumbled out of his mouth as the feeling in his lower abdomen tightened and he finally came. He let out quick, shallow breaths as he came down from his high. 

George licked his lips after swallowing to get rid of a bit of the mess that dribbled down his chin.

Clay looked at George as he dusted off his knees and stood up.

“I— Your hair, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine, I’ll fix it before going to class.” A beat of silence. “You should go.”

“Right, sorry.” He mumbled as he pulled his backpack up on his shoulder and shot the boy a lopsided smile. “Thanks, Georgie.”

He left before the boy could say anything back. 

A few minutes later his hair looked presentable and his face looked normal again. He made the walk back to the building and, thankfully, didn’t run into any hall monitors as he walked to class.

He glanced at his phone before going in. Fifteen minutes late. Stupid Clay and his stupid good-looking face.

“Mr. Davidson, a pleasure for you to finally join us.” His teacher, Mr. Harris, said with absolutely none of the pleasure that he mentioned.

The tips of his ears heated up, “Sorry, I was reading, and I didn’t hear the bell ring.” 

“Very well, just take a seat and I’ll forgive your tardiness this once.”

George only nodded and glanced around the room to look for his only actual friend in this class. 

“Where have you actually been?” Becca whispers, still looking down at her notebook and writing notes.

“Reading.” 

Nobody knew about the little arrangement he and Clay had. _He_ wasn’t even sure what kind of arrangement he and Clay had. Whatever it was, he knew, logically, he should feel guilty about it. The only reason he didn’t was because Clay’s girlfriend, Sam, was a total bitch. Otherwise, he might have never agreed to this. 

“Liar. There’s cum on your sleeve.”

George’s eyes widened as he lifted both of his arms off the table and checked around his sleeves.

Becca snickered. 

“A lie for a lie. You were totally hooking up with someone.”

The teen froze his movements and slowly relaxed his shoulders as he put his arms back on the table. Becca didn’t know he was hooking up with Clay. 

“How did you know?” 

“I didn’t, until you started panicking.” _Fuck._ “So, who’s the whore?”

“I— There is no whore, Becca.”

“Oh, please. You think I’ll believe that?”

“Yes?”

“No. But fine, keep your secrets. We’ve got more important things to worry about anyway, like the exam next week.” She said with her ‘you-didn’t-forget-right?’ tone.

“Fuck, fine, I’ll study over the weekend.” The girl gave George a sideways glance but decided not to say more as she looked up at the board and took more notes. 

After that class was over, the teacher gave a quick dismissal and the teens headed to the parking lot. 

“Becca! George!” Their friend Alexandra waved them over eagerly as she sat on the trunk of her car, surrounded by other cheerleaders. “The girls and I were going to spend the afternoon at my house with some drinks in the pool, want to come?”

George had come out as bisexual way back in his freshman year and most of the school was surprisingly accepting. He had no problem getting his fair share of friends, both boys and girls.

He broke out in an easygoing smile, “I could use a drink. What do you think, Minx?” He said, referring to Becca by her nickname.

The small group of cheerleaders crowded the girl as George put her on the spot. She looked at Alex pleadingly. 

“C’mon, Becca! You have to wind down a bit!”

“Just for a little while! Please!” The girls begged.

Minx finally rolled her head back, closed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh. “Fine, but I’m only having one drink.”

The girls erupted into giggles and cheers as they broke into two groups of three and walked to their cars. “We’ll meet you all there!”

“Assholes.” Minx grumbled.

“Glad that’s settled. Mind giving me a ride to yours, Alex?” 

“No problem!” Alex turned to Minx, ready to offer her a ride as well. 

“Nope— I’m not leaving my bike here.” Of course, her precious motorcycle couldn’t possibly be left unattended on school grounds.

Alex smiled, shrugged and got into her car. 

“See you there, Minx.” George waved as he got into the shorter girl’s car. 

A few hours had passed, and George had already had more than his fair share of drinks. The little get-together had soon turned into more of a party with more and more people coming as the night went by. George was leaning on a seat on the patio sipping some— He had already forgotten what he was drinking and one of his friends, Niki, playfully sat on his lap. Loud laughs filled the group while music was blasted in the backyard. 

“—and then he read it out loud to the whole class! _No toe pics, please._ ” Wilbur let out a wheeze as he mentioned what his English teacher had read from his and his friend Tommy’s texts. 

The whole group laughed along with him, everyone being mostly drunk and giggly already. George went to take another sip of his drink when he found it empty.

“I’m going to get more of whatever this is.” He announced before moving Niki of his lap and onto his seat. 

“Mhmm,” was all she said as she jumped back into the conversation with their friends. 

He stumbled his way inside the house and into the kitchen to look for another drink. He glanced back out through the floor windows in the living room and tried to take in who else was at the gathering-turned-party. He saw his friend Jonathan, or more commonly known by his last name Schlatt, take a seat next to Eret and Alyssa, a cheerleader. They were all still having fun. He smiled softly before turning around and doing a double take as he saw a few other familiar faces in the living room. 

Alexis, or Alex, and Nick, some well known football players and, coincidently, Clay’s friends. He tried to ignore them, but they had already noticed him. He wouldn’t call them friends, but they definitely knew each other. As he got closer, squeezing by groups of people, he saw Clay’s girlfriend, Sam, but it was too late to turn back. He had already acknowledged the boys and so he accepted their handshake as they dabbed him up.

“George!” They welcomed him, clearly drunk off their asses. He spared Sam a nod and turned to the boys with a smile. 

“Hey, what are you guys doing here? Don’t you have a game tomorrow?”

“Uhh, maybe.” Nick turned to avoid George’s eyes and took a sip of his drink. 

“Alex? Are you guys okay to get drunk the night before a game?”

Alexis let out a fake cough and nodded hastily. “Yeah, it’s totally fine.” He mumbled, also avoiding George’s gaze and looking into his cup.

“Pfft, have fun playing hungover.” Was all he said before shrugging and turning back to the kitchen and getting his drink. He had just filled up his cup with something from a keg when an arm reached in front of him and shut off the tap. He spun around and found himself trapped between a stranger’s chest and the keg as the taller man put both of his hands on the counter behind George.

He slowly looked up and raised a brow. 

“Do I know you?”

“No, but I’d like to know _you._ ” The guy said smoothly. His voice was deep, and it suited his face. George glanced down at his chest again and noticed he was wearing a letterman from WestPoint High, a neighboring school. That explained the number of people he couldn’t recognize earlier.

George smirked and subtly placed his free hand on the taller man’s forearm. He seemed like a good time.

“How would you like to get to know me somewhere less crowded?” The taller man smiled and wrapped an arm around George’s waist.

“Lead the way.”

George took a few more quick gulps of his drink and placed it on the counter before leading the guy who’s name he didn’t even know to a guest bedroom upstairs. He had curly, light brown hair and he had the body of a swimmer. George glanced into his eyes as he pulled him into the room. They were dark green. They almost reminded him of—

He stopped himself from letting that thought go any further, instead distracting himself by wrapping a hand on the guy’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“And what name should I moan out for the rest of the night?” He mumbled into the kiss.

“Caleb,” he replied hastily as he broke apart from the kiss and tugged off his letterman and his shirt. 

“Nice to meet you, Caleb.” He tugged off his own shirt and connected their mouths again, “I’m George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to leave a comment letting me know what you think :)


	2. Pacify Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay comes to terms with his feelings and tries to find out what to do about them.

Clay got into his car, ignoring the buzzing of his phone. He turned up the radio and was about to take off when his phone started ringing. _Fuck,_ now his friends were calling. That’s what he gets for ignoring their texts. 

With a scrunch of his nose, he reached for his phone and put it on speaker. 

“Hello?”

“Clay! Don’t ignore my texts! You can ignore everyone else, just not me.”

“Don’t ignore me either!” He heard Alex yell in the background.

“I wasn’t ignoring you guys. I was just about to drive home. What’s up?”

“Some people are getting together for a party at the big house on Lincoln. Wanna come?”

Clay let out a sigh, “We can’t. We’re playing against WestPoint tomorrow and I want to play at my best.”

“You don’t have to drink!” Nick shot down his excuse quickly, “You don’t even have to stay for long! Just come and have some laughs with us.”

Clay closed his eyes, considering it. 

“Fine, just let me stop by my house to get everything ready for tomorrow.”

“Yes!” Alex and Nick exclaimed at the same time, “We’ll see you there!”

Clay hung up and texted his girlfriend.

_going to a party later at some cheerleader’s house, u going?_

The typing bubbles showed up almost as soon as he sent it.

_i’m on my way rn, see u soon love_

So, she was already going. Whatever. 

He and Sam hadn’t been doing so well lately. They had been in an on-and-off relationship for about three years and none of them wanted them to be a waste. She was constantly going off her meds and getting herself into trouble. Clay had been the most patient boyfriend he could be and tried to get her as much help as he could. 

He cared about her, he really did, but he didn’t know how much longer he could do this. Thinking about their relationship had him wincing and he considered letting himself drink after all. Maybe a shot or two would do him some good.

It had been about two hours since he had gotten home and done everything he needed to do. He was just putting off the party. For a guy with a ton of friends he sure didn’t enjoy public gatherings as much as he should.

He threw on a quick change of clothes and texted his mom know he would be going out.

_i’ll be home pretty late, don’t wait up._

He left without waiting for a reply.

The first thing he noticed as he pulled up to the house was how familiar it looked. He knew he had been here for a party before, he just couldn’t quite place who was hosting.

He saw Nick and Alex in the living room as he stepped into the house. It wasn’t very hard to spot them because of his taller than average height.

Nick saw him first and an even larger smile showed on his face. His girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

“Clay! You actually came!” Nick pulled him in for a hug and then Alex did the same. 

“Let’s get you a drink, man,” Alex stated, his voice already slurring. 

Soon the men were laughing together as they took a few shots. Clay shakes his head a few times and turns to look at one of the pictures hanging on the wall. It was a cheer picture of a certain Romanian, dark-haired girl.

His eyes narrow as he nudges Nick in the side with his elbow. “Isn’t this Alexandra’s house? The cheerleader?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m pretty sure she’s outside. Why?” 

“No reason.” There was totally a reason. Not that Clay was paying much attention, but he was pretty sure he had noticed George hanging out with Alexandra and her friends during lunch. They seemed close. Did that mean George was here?

“I’m going to step outside for a minute. I’ll be right back.” 

Nick and Alex nodded at him as they poured each other more shots.

Clay went out into the patio and recognized some of the cheerleaders in the pool. He didn’t see Alexandra though so, he looked for someone else who might know George. Why he was looking for him didn’t even cross his mind.

To his right, he saw Schlatt. He recognized him from student council. He thinks he’s seen him with George’s friend group, so he walked up to him as he was taking a body shot from a girl with pink hair. 

He waited a second before calling out to him. 

“Yo, Schlatt!” The senior whipped around with a one-sided smile on his face. 

“Clay! My man! What’s up, dude?” They dabbed each other up and Clay spoke loudly enough for the whole group to hear him.

“Do you happen to know if George came to the party?” Clay finally realized he had no real reason to be looking for George right now. What would he tell him? ‘Just wanted to know if you were here?’ God, that sounded lame. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop looking for him. He had to find the only person who could satisfy him. 

“I have some notes I’m giving back to him.” He added.

“Yeah, he was here earlier.” A brown-haired boy chimed in; he was pretty sure his name was Wilbur.

“I think he went inside to get a drink,” The pink-haired girl chimed in, “but, that was kind of a while ago, so he probably got distracted.”

“Oh, ok, thanks.” Clay nodded and went back inside. Where could he be? He checked the kitchen and most of the bottom part of the house when he turned to the stairs. Could he be up there? 

With only slight hesitation he walked up and called out his name once. No answer. Maybe the music was too loud? 

He began to put his ear to the doors he came across trying to listen for the boy. He didn’t want to open the wrong door and run into something he didn’t want to see. 

He stopped in from of a guest room where he heard a soft moan. He was about to turn back when he heard it. 

“George—” Followed by a loud groan. 

Clay’s hand froze on the handle. Who was George fucking and why wasn’t it him?  
So, being very drunk and with a bad sense of judgment, he found himself opening the door.

“George?”

There he was; pinned to the wall with some wannabe sucking on his neck. He rushed forward without thinking and shoved the guy to the floor.

“Clay?!” George exclaimed, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Yeah, man! We were kind of busy—”

“Shut up.” He sternly told the asshole dusting off his pants. “George, I need to talk to you.”

“Seriously? Now?” George crossed his arms on his bare chest and leaned back on the wall. Clay could already see a purple mark forming on the base of his neck. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

“Yes, now. It’s important. Please, Georgie.”

There it was. George never could say no to Clay.

“Fine. Sorry, Caleb.”

“Whatever, I’m out of here.” Caleb huffed out, slamming the door.

George took a seat on the edge of the bed and raised a brow at Clay.

“So? What did you need?”

“You.” Clay said with a cloudy look in his eyes.

George’s eye widened in surprise at the bluntness.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Clay opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find what to say. _He_ didn’t even know why he said that. The only noise in the room was the muffled music from downstairs. 

He finally decided, “I’ve had a rough day and I wanted to see you.” He looked at the ground as he said it, not wanting to see George’s probably annoyed reaction.

The shorter man let out a sigh as he looked at Clay. The blond looked pitiful, to be honest. He was shuffling his feet and playing with his hands. 

“C’mere.”

Clay looked up and looked George in the eyes. He cocked his head to the side and stood up. The tall boy finally snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to George, leaning into his face. George took a hold of Clay’s hand and moved it to his cheek, letting Clay decide if he wanted to go further. Clay’s thumb ghosted over George’s lips and he pulled it down slightly. He let his thumb rest on his chin and leaned down to kiss him.

The brunette sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the back of Clay’s neck. Clay, remembering the hickey some random dickhead made, moved his lips to the same spot. 

“Ah—” George moaned softly. It’s never felt this soft before. Not with Clay— not with anyone. Clay was leaving soft kisses down his neck, slowly pushing him back before they tumbled on the bed. 

Clay was a coward that night. He figured out how he felt but he still couldn’t say it. 

The next day he ignored George when he waved at him from the stands, instead shooting a smile at his girlfriend. He didn’t end up playing his best that night, the guilt of cheating on his girlfriend and leaving George to wake up alone that morning weighed him down. He would just have to try his best to salvage his relationship with his girl. It was the right thing to do.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to leave a comment, I'd love to know what you all think :) 
> 
> if you want a one-shot that will make you gasp be sure to check out my other story:  
> [ **Disposable**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203881)


End file.
